In order for a traditional database to be migrated to a new server environment for either full or partial implementation on a cloud server, the traditional database must be made compatible with the new server environment as the two environments may use different architectures, wherein some elements supported by the source environment may not be supported by the target cloud server environment. While databases may be made compatible through patching, current systems do not provide efficient patching of servers for minimizing server downtime.